1. Field of the Invention
the present invention relates to a restorative tea system and associated method and more particularly pertains to combating arthritis and other maladies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of teas and tea regimens is known in the prior art. More specifically, teas and tea regimens previously devised and utilized for the purpose of combating maladies through known methods and recipes consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe restorative tea system and associated method that allows combating arthritis and other maladies.
In this respect, the restorative tea system and associated method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of combating arthritis and other maladies.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved restorative tea system and associated method which can be used for combating arthritis and other maladies. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.